King of The Beast
by keytakaoru
Summary: Key sudah terbiasa menjadi "King" di sekolahnya, Shine hingh school, sekolah khusus namja. semua orang memperhatikannya, semua orang mengaguminya. tapi, kehidupan Key yang seperti di istana itu tiba-tiba dihancurkan oleh seorang ahjussi mesum teman appanya, Jinki yang mengaku sebagai orang detektif. lalu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan ahjussi itu di rumah Key?


**Title : King of The Beast**

**Pairing : Key and Jinki (Keki? Huahaha...)**

**Rating : PG 17**

**Genre : drama, romance**

**Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by comic but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.**

**Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, etc.**

Key adalah namja paling tersohor di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Ia bersekolah di sekolah khusus namja, Shine high school. Di sekolah ini, meski semua muridnya bergender namja, tetap saja Key menjadi diva untuk semua orang. Bukan karena alasan konyol macam orang tua Key yang kaya atau sebagainya. Tapi dilihat dari segi manapun, Key memang seperti diva. Mulai dari wajahnya yang cantik, penampilannya yang memukau, kepintaran yang tak tertandingi serta sikap yang membuat siapapun tidak akan segan jatuh cinta padanya, tak terkecuali para namja yang dengan senang hati jatuh ke dalam pesona Key.

Meski begitu, tidak sedikitpun Key merasa risih, ia justru jadi seperti penguasa di sekolah itu. ia dielukan dimana-mana, diperlakukan dengan sangat baik tapi ada satu hal yang kini sangat mengganggunya. Seorang ahjussi mencurigakan terus saja memandangi kelasnya. Key tidak sabar dan keluar menuju ahjussi tersebut.

"Ahjussi, ada perlu apa di sekolahku ?"

"aku editor majalah. Saat ini sedang mencari bahan untuk penelitian. Ah iya, maukah kau kupotret? Satu kali jepretan saja sebagai bahan penelitianku."

"geurae, ambil gambar yang bagus ahjussi."

Key tanpa curiga sedikitpun membiarkan ahjussi itu mengambil gambarnya. Bukan apa-apa. Tidak sekali ini Key ditawari untuk jadi model, artis, penyanyi atau entertainer lainnya, sayangnya dia memang masih ingin serius melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dan sekarang, melihat ada orang yang ingin mengambil gambarnya, ia merasa wajar-wajar saja.

Setelah itu ia menyuruh ahjussi itu cepat-cepat keluar dari arena sekolah mengingat pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"ahjussi, kalau kau mau mencari bahan penelitian untuk majalahmu, lakukan yang benar. Jangan seperti penguntit begitu. Sekarang pergilah sebelum petugas sekolah mengira dirimu orang yang mencurigakan."

Key tanpa menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari Ahjussi tersebut melenggangkan tubuhnya kembali menuju kelas. The King memang tidak boleh terlalu lama meninggalkan kerajaannya, ia takut rakyatnya akan kebingungan mencarinya.

"Key, kemana saja kau? Lama sekali." Ucap Jonghyun salah satu penggemar berat Key.

"aku keluar sebentar dan kau sudah bingung mencariku. Tadi aku menemui ahjussi aneh di depan kelas kita. Dia bilang seorang editor majalah dan meminta untuk mengambil gambarku, aku biarkan saja, tapi orang itu sudah kusuruh pergi sekarang."

"YAH, jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya penguntitmu."

"kau jangan berlebihan Jjong. Lagipula orang itu tidak akan muncul lagi" Key dengan gaya bak King-nya meninggalkan Jonghyun, ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu terlalu serius kan ?

####

"aku pulang…" ucap Key begitu memasuki rumahnya.

Key mendapati seorang namja yang bukan appanya tengah duduk di sofa keluarga mereka. Ia meneliti orang tersebut dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan tasnya. Orang itu, ahjussi yang ia temui tadi di sekolah.

"PE…PENGUNTIT" teriak Key.

"Key?" appa Key keluar dari kamarnya karena khawatir mendengar teriakan Key.

"appa, orang ini editor majalah. Pasti dia kesini ingin memintaku menjadi model." Terang Key acuh. Lupa pada kekagetannya beberapa menit lalu.

"kau ini bicara apa ? orang ini hoobae appa di kantor" terang appa Key, membuat diva itu makin bingung.

"Ah, hyung. Aku tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dengan anakmu di sekolahnya, makanya ia seperti mengenali aku. Annyeong, aku seorang detektif seperti appamu." Ahjussi itu akhirnya membuka suara.

"Mwo? Tapi tadi kau bahkan menunjukkan kartu namamu" elak Key, ia masih tidak terima.

"karena orang yang mempekerjakanku meminta aku untuk mengawasi anaknya yang ada di kelasmu, aku terpaksa berbohong. Mian sampai harus meminta fotomu untuk lebih meyakinkan."

_APA-APAAN AHJUSSI MENYEBALKAN INI_ pikir Key.

"ahhh…Molla" Key kesal dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

####

Key baru keluar dari kamarnya ketika malam sudah beranjak, ia tidak heran kalau ahjussi itu ternyata masih ada di sana dan kini justru sedang minum-minum dengan appanya.

_DASAR AHJUSSI GILA, SAMPAI KAPAN DIA AKAN DISINI ?_ batin Key

"Key, tolong siapkan ruangan untuk Jinki-shi, dia akan tidur disini" ujar appa Key yang menyadari bahwa anaknya sudah keluar dari kamar.

_OH, NAMANYA JINKI_

"MWO? Tidur disini? APPA…." Teriak key protes.

"sudahlah, kerjakan saja apa kata appa"

Key masih menggurutu ketika ia harus bolak balik dari ruang tamu ke kamar khusus tamu di sebelah kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa appanya membiarkan orang seperti itu tidur di rumahnya batin Key. Saat mengangkat bed cover menuju ruang khusus tamu, Key tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan 2 bapak-bapak itu.

"kau menyadarinya ya? Haha… apa namja usia 30an sepertiku ini masih punya kesempatan? Kau mengijinkannya ?"

_"Bicara apa mereka? molla, bukan urusanku 2 bapak-bapak ini juga"_ kata Key dalam hati.

Key kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membersihkan kamar tamu. Tiba-tiba ia jadi kepikiran dengan ahjussi aneh itu. kira-kira apa yah yang diselidiki dari namja SMA? waduh, bisa gawat kalau orang ini berbuat macam-macam kemudian teman-teman Key tahu bahwa orang ini tinggal di rumahnya. Hanya membayangkannya saja Key sudah langsung sakit kepala.

"Kukira dia adalah ahjussi yang keren awalnya tapi lihat kelakuannya seperti ahjussi-ahjussi tidak jelas. Jam segini masih minum soju, ngerokok, punya jenggot lagi, huaaa… sial sekali hidupku bertemu dengan orang macam itu" racau Key yang sejak tadi memang masih belum terima dengan keadaan.

"Eh, ada laptop, apa punya ahjussi itu ya?" ucap Key bermonolog ria.

Karena rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi, Key akhirnya mendekati laptop itu. ia mencoba menyalakan laptopnya tapi sayang laptop itu memakai password.

"benar kan pikiranku, ahjussi ini pasti menyembunyikan hal yang tidak-tidak, kenapa juga laptopnya harus diberi password. Ah, apa ya passwordnya ?" kembali Key menggerutu sendiri.

"coba saja ketikkan nama yeoja yang kusukai" sahut suara di belakang. Key menoleh dan mendapati ahjussi itu sudah berada di dekatnya.

"kenapa kau memeriksa barang pribadiku? Apa kau menyukaiku?" goda Jinki.

"ANI, aku cuma menyelidikimu saja karena kau mencurigakan" jawab Key yang sekarang sedang mencoba menghindari tatapan Jinki.

Jinki semakin mendekati Key, membuat Key terpaksa mundur perlahan namun ketika punggungnya berakhir dengan menyentuh lemari, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi kecuali merebahkan tubuhnya ke samping karena Jinki terus saja mendesaknya.

"sama saja kan? Apa kau ingin kuberitahu lebih dalam tentang diriku sebenarnya? " Jinki semakin menggoda Key dengan menghimpit namja cantik itu di bawahnya, belum lagi tangannya yang membelai halus rambut Key.

"Yah-yah, appaku ada di bawah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Key gugup.

"HAHAHA… kau pikir aku mau apa? Tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak berminat pada anak kecil cerewet sepertimu." Jawab Jinki santai sambil melepaskan Key dari kungkungannya,

####

Key berjalan menuju arah westafel untuk membetulkan letak lensa matanya, namun sayangnya pagi cerah itu harus dihancurkan oleh kesadaran Key ketika melihat ahjussi aneh itu bersiap-siap di depan westafel juga. Jinki sedang mencukur jenggotnya dan mau tidak mau Key juga harus membetulkan lensa matanya. Masih dengan sedikit risih, Key mencoba mengawali percakapan

"apa kau hari ini juga akan datang ke sekolahku ?"

"mungkin" jawab Jinki santai.

"yah, aku bicara serius. Terserahlah, tidak ada hubungannya denganku juga."

Jinki memperhatikan aktivitas Key saat namja cantik itu kembali memasang lensa matanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jinki penasaran.

"memasang lensa mata, apa kau tidak bisa lihat? Nih, mataku jadi tampak lebih bagus kan ketika menggunakannya" kata Key bangga sambil menghadap Jinki, memperlihatkan perubahan yang terjadi pada matanya.

Jinki lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Key, lebih serius memperhatikan mata Key. Key tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat itu, tapi jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar begitu keras.

"biasa saja sepertinya, tidak ada yang berubah. Lagipula matamu itu sebenarnya sudah cantik tanpa kau memakainya"

DEG…

Key kembali merasakan debaran itu. Ia berusaha tidak terlalu peduli namun matanya mengingkari apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia tanpa sadar terus memandangi Jinki yang sedang bersiap-siap berangkat. _Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ahjussi itu lumayan keren juga sih _batin Key. Tapi key kemudian sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran gila yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya.

####

Key seperti biasa berjalan dengan anggun menuju kelasnya pagi ini. Tapi perhatian para siswa tidak sepenuhnya pada dirinya pagi ini. Key mendengar ada banyak desas-desus.

"ada detektif di sekolah kita" ucap salah satu siswa.

Key buru-buru menuju kelasnya memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

"key, apa kau sudah dengar appa Taemin menyewa detektif ?"

"mwo?" ucap Key kaget. _Jadi ahjussi itu selama ini mengawasi Taemin_ pikir Key. Sedikit kecewa entah karena apa, pasalnya, Taemin adalah orang kedua setelah Key yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena selain imut, anak itu juga anak seorang direktur ternama.

"ne, Key hyung. Appaku takut kalau musuh bisnisnya mengincar nyawaku karena itu ia sampai berlebihan menyewa detektif segala"terang Taemin, namja itu memang selalu menjadi maknae di kelas, makanya ia memanggil siapa saja dengan sebutan hyung di kelasnya.

Beberapa siswa kembali mempeributkan tentang detektif yang ada di seputar sekolah mereka.

"kita jadi tidak bebas kan? Seperti dimata-matai saja." Kata teman Key.

"yang seperti itu harusnya tidak boleh kan? Menganggu privasi saja." Kata teman Key yang lain.

Key sendiri sedang memojok di bangkunya. Ia khawatir bagaimana kalau teman-temannya tahu detektif yang dibicarakan itu tinggal di rumahnya. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan keadaannya ketika Jonghyun berteriak di sampingnya.

"Key, ada yang mencarimu"

Key menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu dan shock mendapati Jinki dengan senyum menawannya berada di sana.

_Kenapa ahjussi itu malah terang-terangan datang ke sini ? _batin Key

Jonghyun sebagai penggemar Key langsung mendekati Jinki

"kau ada hubungan apa dengan Key?" tanya Jonghyun mengintimidasi.

Sebelum Jinki sempat menjawab, Key menarik tangan Jinki menjauhi kelasnya. Ia tidak mau ada salah paham yang terjadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ? bagaimana kalau ketahuan?" ucap Key tak sabar ketika keduanya sudah berada jauh dari kelas Key.

"tenang saja, lagipula aku sudah mengaku sebagai kenalanmu makanya tidak ada yang curiga. Sekarang pakai ini"

Jinki menunjukkan sebuah alat kecil mirip tape recorder.

"apa ini?" tanya Key penasaran.

"ini alat penyadap. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi kalau benar-benar ada orang jahat di sekitar sekolah ini, tentu saja kau perlu membawa benda ini sebagai jaga-jaga."

"huh? Bukannya kau hanya membuat aku sebagai alibi atas pekerjaanmu?" Marah Key

"tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu?"

"Sesuatu apaan? Tidak masuk akal, sebelumnya juga aku sudah biasa seperti ini." Key yang masih marah karena kedatangan Jinki meninggalkan Jinki tanpa membawa alat penyadap yang ditawarkan ahjussi itu. namun belum jauh langkahnya, tangan Jinki menarik tubuhnya kembali

"ini karena aku khawatir padamu. Kalau kau begini kau bisa menghambat pekerjaanku."

Key sakit hati mendengarnya, ternyata Jinki memang hanya peduli dengan pekerjaannya.

"pokoknya aku tidak akan menuruti kata-kata ahjussi sepertimu." Key mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Jinki di pergelangan tangannya.

Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba Jinki semakin mempersempit jarak tubuh mereka dan mencium Key tepat di bibir, lama sekali, tapi ia tidak berusaha memperdalam ciumannya, ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Key.

Tubuh Key melemas mendapati serangan tiba-tiba itu. dan setelah Jinki menyadarinya ia mulai melepas ciumannya.

"akhirnya kau tenang juga, ternyata cara lama menenangkan seseorang dengan menciumnya masih efektiv sampai sekarang ya" ucap Jinki sambil menunjukkan smirknya.

Jinki kemudian tanpa peduli bagaimana keadaan Key berbalik meninggalkan Key yang masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Key menoleh ke arah Jinki berjalan dan berteriak

"Gajiman, sebenarnya apa pedulimu? Kalaupun aku dalam bahaya, apa kau juga bisa menyelamatkanku tepat pada waktunya? Kau mungkinsaja terlambat karena mengurusi pekerjaanmu" rupa-rupanya Key masih kesal karena merasa dimanfaatkan.

"aku… pasti tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" jawab Jinki dengan senyum malaikatnya

"APA-APAAN DENGAN WAJAH SOK MALAIKATMU ITU?" teriak Key di sepanjang lorong sekolah, sayangnya Jinki bahkan sudah tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

####

Key kembali menuju kelasnya. Ia baru menyadari ia melewatkan satu jam pelajaran tadi. sekarang terpaksa ia harus ke lapangan karena jam sudah berganti menjadi pelajaran olahraga.

"kau akhirnya datang juga" ucap Jonghyun lega mendapati pujaannya kembali dengan keadaan utuh.

"apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan namja chingu dewasamu itu hyung?" tanya Taemin polos.

"DIA BUKAN NAMJA CHINGUKU" jawab Key frustasi. Tambah lagi masalahnya. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang pikir ia punya namja chingu ahjussi mesum macam itu.

"eh, tapi apakah kau belum pernah melihat wajah detektifmu itu Taemin?" Key bertanya menyadari bahwa Taemin tadi sama sekali tidak mengenal Jinki.

"aku pernah melihatnya sekilas, ia seperti bapak-bapak aneh begitu. Ah, itu, kau bisa melihatnya? Orang yang ada di balik pohon itu" Taemin menunjuk pohon di ujung lapangan sekolah mereka.

Key melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang ada di balik pohon itu.

_Orang itu? bukan Jinki? Berarti ada detektif lain selain Jinki di sini? Apa mereka rekan kerja ya? Kalau begitu aku akan melaporkan kelakuan Jinki yang mesum itu, berani-beraninya dia menciumku. _Key terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari raut bingung dari Taemin.

"Hyung, wae?"

"ani, tolong ijinkan aku sebentar yah" Key pergi menuju bapak-bapak yang dikatakan Taemin sebagai detektifnya itu.

Belum sampai ia berbicara, bapak-bapak itu membekap mulutnya. Key tampak ketakutan.

"mengapa kau datang kesini? Aku Cuma punya urusan dengan anak direktur itu. aku akan membuat direktur itu menyesal karena sudah mengambil proyekku. Tapi karena kau sudah cari masalah, aku akan membereskanmu terlebih dahulu"

Key gemetar, sempat ia menyesal tidak membawa alat pelacak yang ditawarkan Jinki tadi, sekarang ia harus memakan omongannya sendiri, ia dalam bahaya saat ini dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menolongnya.

**_Jinki, aku mohon selamatkan aku_**

TBC….


End file.
